Semiconductor devices with plastic housing compositions are in widespread use in semiconductor electronics. On the one hand, the plastic housing composition is intended to protect and hold together the electronic components and, on the other hand, in so far as internal wirings are provided within the semiconductor device, they are intended to be electrically insulated from one another by the plastic housing composition.